One of the main purposes of orthopedic leg mounted walker or walking boots (collectively referred herein as a “walker”) is to provide immobilization to the lower leg, in particular the foot and ankle, as well as to provide compression to the lower leg post fracture, sprain, or other injury, such as Achilles tendon rupture.
Currently different levels of immobilization can be achieved by using different types of walkers such as a low top walker (supporting struts having a lower height) and a high top walker (supporting struts having a higher height). One main difference between the two types of walkers is the height that is covered on the lower leg, where a high top walker is used for injuries such as tibia fractures and ankle sprains and a low top walker is used for more localized foot injuries. It is believed that the higher up the leg the walker reaches, the more immobilization of the lower leg, foot, and ankle is achieved.
Many orthotists and practitioners prescribe and dispense both low top and high top walkers, since they regularly see patients having both types of injuries discussed above. Further, since each walker type is provided in many sizes (for example 5 different sizes) to accommodate patients having different anatomical sizes, a significant inventory of both the low top and high top walkers must be stocked.
Additionally, when patients tear or rupture their Achilles tendon, a regular high top walker is used for immobilization of the lower leg, ankle, and foot, but a heel wedge is placed inside the walker to reduce the stress on the tendon and to place the foot in a pointed downward position (equinus position). This causes the calf to raise high up from the main body of the walker, thus reducing immobilization and causing a poor fit.
Foot size is used as a determining factor when sizing patients for a walker. Each walker size is height dependant; the larger the foot bed is on the walker, the taller the walker is as well. It is recognized that, however, some patients have large feet but short legs, such that a regular type walker may not provide an optimal fit.
In another observation, during the treatment protocol for a fracture/ankle sprain, different levels of immobilization are required throughout the healing process. Initially a patient's lower leg, foot, and ankle should be completely immobilized. In order to promote healing, the patient should gradually gain more mobilization in the foot and ankle Presently, this change in immobilization level must be carried out with different products.
It can be seen that a walker having height adjustment would provide numerous benefits and advantages over existing walkers. For example, the walker having height adjustment can be used in place of both the low top and the high top walker, thus providing a single orthopedic device to accomplish the immobilization goals that previously required two different types of walkers. Additional specific benefits will be appreciated from the discussion below.